fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Captive
.jpg | airdate = 8 May 2016 | writer = Carla Ching | director = Craig Zisk | previous = Blood in the Streets | next = Sicut Cervus }} Synopsis Plot Connor cooks Alicia a steak. She seems to be on board another boat, there's electricity and a working galley. Connor tells her that he makes sure all his people get a hot meal every night. Connor goes off to check on the generator when it fails and Alicia finally decides to eat. As soon as she does Vida swoops in, takes her food and leaves - locking Alicia in. Alicia finds a way up and out, she discovers the boat’s in a dry dock. Jack finds her, and warns Alicia that she’s not allowed to roam freely. He ushers her back inside. Alicia demands to know if her family made it to safety. Jack agrees to find out, he begs her to trust him and she says she does. On The Abigail, Reed is being held hostage. He is seriously hurt and in a good deal of pain as Daniel tries to clean his wound. Reed tries to wind up Chris, and threatens Daniel that he’ll pay if he doesn’t hand him over to Connor. Reed says a great deal, giving information to Daniel in the process. Reed tells Daniel that his brother, Connor, has a dozen men and five boats and will come looking for him. He tells Daniel how scary he is and Daniel reminds him that men who actually inspire fear in others don't have to say how frightening they are. Daniel agrees to leave Chris to watch him, warning him not to engage with Reed. Daniel and Madison discuss how to get Travis and Alicia back, using the information from Reed they head towards where they think Connor will be. Strand is lying on a couch in The Wheelhouse, still recovering from spending hours in the water. Luis comes into The Wheelhouse and as soon as he notices the boat change course, he orders Madison to change course; she doesn't. Luis orders Madison to turn the ship around, reminding her that they only have a small window of time to cross into Mexico. Madison refuses to abandon her family and asks Strand if she would’ve been better off leaving him in the water. Strand agrees to give Madison half a day to rescue Travis and Alicia. In Spanish, Luis tells Strand someone is waiting for them and they need to go, but Strand says “he” would understand. Luis counters that he only has enough money for two people to cross the border. “Everything is a negotiation,” replies Strand, as Daniel listens in. Reed taunts Chris, trying to get to him. Nick spends a couple of minutes with Chris at the cabin door and then goes. In port, Jack is telling Alicia what her job will be, he shows her how to track boats on radar and pick out interesting contacts. Alicia steals his knife while his back is turned. Travis wakes up in a cell and is greeted by Alex on the other side. She tells Travis how she was picked up by Connor and gave him The Abigail's details when she was asked what she had to offer. She blames Travis for her and Jake being towed, instead of helped and then getting dumped by Strand; she says that she'd asked for Travis to be taken. She implies that she wants revenge on Travis. On The Abigail, Strand is recovering and takes over the wheel, Madison tells him off for sending Nick on errands (In the episode "Blood in the Streets" Nick swam ashore alone and made contact with Luis) and warns him not to do it again. Strand argues that Nick knows how to survive and that he saw Nick’s potential within minutes of meeting him. Madison says Strand has never seen Nick in the throes of addiction and worries that Nick is using again. She goes below and has a similar conversation with Nick, who is apologetic but stops short of actually promising not to do something like that again. Meanwhile, Jack discovers The Abigail is at the port early and Alicia (who thinks Reed has taken over on The Abigail) assumes her family’s been taken or killed by Reed. Jack calms her and plans to escape with her, Alicia agrees, but doesn't tell him about the knife of his that she's still got. At the port, Alex tells Travis about Jake's death and that, at the end, she'd had to kill Jake by strangling him. Travis tells her about Liza and how he'd had to do the same thing (in the Season 1 finale, "The Good Man".) She ends the conversation by saying Connor plans to use her, but that she won’t let herself be used by anyone. Alicia gets free of the kitchen cabin, finds Travis and reveals her escape plan to him, but he advises her to find her way out without him. The Abigail arrives at the port and stands off a little way as they look at the site through binoculars. Connor radios Reed, not knowing that Reed is injured and a prisoner, only to get Madison. He tells her to give up Reed but she answers, “You can have your brother when I get my family back.” Daniel and Madison hear a gunshot, they go below and discover that Reed's dead, and that Chris has shot him in the head to stop him from "turning". It's not clear whether Reed died before or after Chris shot him, the bullet wound looks fatal but the damage is to the lower face and jaw. On The Abigail they realise that Reed's death complicates matters, it will be difficult to exchange a dead Reed for a living Travis and Alicia. While Ofelia and Nick are cleaning up the cabin, Reed reanimates (Chris' shot must have missed the brain), still tied into the chair. Daniel realises that if they keep him "alive" they can still make the trade. When placing a bag over Reed’s head, Daniel hears a voice, again, seemingly coming out of nowhere, telling him “Take the gun, Daniel.” Madison and Connor move to make the trade as, in the boat in dry dock, Vida catches Alicia trying to leave. Alicia fights back and locks Vida in the cage. Madison takes zombified Reed, hands tied and head hooded, to shore and exchange him for Travis. Connor takes off Reed's hood and Reed bites Connor’s arm. Travis, still tied, improvises and head-butts one of Connor's men until Madison can cut him loose. Alicia makes it out onto the deck of the dry docked boat and can see the fight on the pier. Jack begs Alicia to stay with him and asks if she really wants to live with the kind of people who abandon survivors like Alex. “I’m sorry,” she says and jumps into the water. Madison and Travis pick her up in the zodiac. Alicia looks back at Jack as they return to The Abigail. Cast Main * Kim Dickens as Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane as Nick Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand * Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar * Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa * Michelle Ang as Alex * Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar Guest * Veronica Diaz-Carranza as Vida * Mark Kelly as Connor * Jesse McCartney as Reed * Arturo Del Puerto as Luis Flores * Daniel Zovatto as Jack Co-Starring * Richard Nunez as Roughneck #1 (part of Connor's group) * Mark Kubr as Roughneck #2 Crew Video Gallery Making of Fear the Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 5 File:Inside Fear the Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 5 Stills Gallery Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg|Connor, serving Alicia her steak, Vida in the background waits to steal it Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-daniel-blades-935.jpg|Daniel's medical care is just the best. Though I don't think Reed thinks so. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg|Alicia, hiding so that Jack can't find her Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-ofelia-mason-935.jpg|Ofelia confronts her father Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-madison-dickens-935.jpg|Madison comforts Chris, after he's (possibly) killed Reed and ruined the trade for Travis and Alicia Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg|Madison and Travis, Maddie has just traded zombified Reed for Travis Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg|Madison, about to trade zombified Reed for Travis Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg|Connor and his Roughnecks, about to trade Travis for Reed Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-travis-curtis-935.jpg|Travis, just after the trade, still tied Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-205-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg|Alicia, letting Jack down gently (ish) Bts-Abigail at night.jpg|Behind the scenes, filming in the evening on The Abigail set Frank Dillane, Lorenzo Henrie and Colman Domingo.jpg|Behind the scenes,Frank Dillane, Lorenzo Henrie and Colman Domingo on set Alicia and Jack-2, S2E05.JPG Alicia Captive, S2E05.JPG Alicia hiding, S2E05.JPG Alicia, S2E05.JPG Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark, S2E05.JPG Jack, S2E05.JPG Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa S2E05.JPG|"If looks could kill", Chris looks at Reed Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa, Kim Dickens as Madison Clark.JPG|Chris realises that what he's done might have far reaching consequences Maddie, Alicia and Travis, S2E05.JPG|Madison pilots the zodiac back to The Abigail after picking up Travis and Alicia Maddie, Travis and Roughneck, S2E05.JPG Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar, Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa.JPG|Reed gives Daniel way more information than he meant to Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar, Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar.JPG|Ofelia asks her father what he's been doing with Reed Trivia * Michelle Ang confirmed in a tweet that a deleted scene had Alex helping Alicia escape from the Kitchen/Cabin just before the trade. *Dave Erickson said that "the Holly reference", using one of the dead in a hostage exchange, was unintentional. Erickson didn't know that story from the comics. http://www.ew.com/article/2016/05/08/fear-the-walking-dead-captive-showrunner-dave-erickson/2 References fr:Captive